official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Navarro County, Texas
Navarro County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 47,735. Major roads Interstate 45 Interstate 45 Business US Route 287 US Route 287 Business Texas State Highway 14 Texas State Highway 22 Texas State Highway 31 Texas State Highway 75 Texas State Highway 309 Spur 294 Geography Adjacent counties Henderson County (east) Ellis County (north) Limestone County (south) Freestone County (southeast) Hill County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 58.26% White (27,810) 25.85% Hispanic or Latino (12,339) 13.35% Black or African American (6,372) 2.54% Other (1,214) 15.5% (7,398) of Navarro County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Navarro County has average rates of Pokemon theft and somewhat above average rates of murder, depending on how you view it. The county reported 32 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.79 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Angus - 414 Barry - 242 Corsicana - 23,770 Eureka - 307 Frost - 643 Goodlow - 200 Kerens - 1,573 Rice - 923 Towns Blooming Grove - 821 Dawson - 807 Emhouse - 133 Mildred - 368 Mustang - 21 Navarro - 210 Oak Valley - 368 Powell - 136 Retreat - 377 Richland - 264 Unincorporated communities Chatfield Emmett Navarro Mills Purdon Ghost towns Pisgah Rush Creek Climate Fun facts * In 1860, after the election of Abraham Lincoln to the American presidency, Navarro County lowered the American flag at the courthouse in protest and instead hoisted the Texas flag. Thereafter early in 1861, some 450 Navarro County men enlisted in the new Confederate States Army. Two of the enlistees became outstanding officers, Roger O. Mills and Clinton M. Winkler, a Confederate colonel for whom Winkler County in far West Texas is named. The county commissioners appropriated funds for weapons and ammunition and for the support of the soldiers' families. The Navarro Rifles constituted an 87-man Confederate infantry unit, formed in Corsicana in July 1861 from area volunteers. They were founded by José Antonio Navarro, all of whose four sons fought for the Confederacy. Clinton Winkler, a founder of Navarro County, served as the initial captain. The group trained near Dresden, Spring Hill, and later Waco and Harrisburg, Texas. The Navarro Rifles became Company I of the Fourth Texas Volunteer Infantry Regiment. In September 1861, the unit reached Richmond, Virginia. The regiment was placed in the Texas Brigade under the command of General John Bell Hood. * Most of the Richard Chambers Reservoir is located within the county. * Braniff Flight 352 was a scheduled domestic flight from William P. Hobby Airport in Houston, to Dallas Love Field. On May 3, 1968, a Lockheed L-188A Electra flying on the route, registration N9707C, broke up in mid air and crashed near Dawson after flying into a severe thunderstorm. It was carrying a crew of 5 and 80 passengers. There were no survivors. Investigation revealed that the accident was caused by the captain's decision to penetrate an area of heavy weather followed by a structural over-stress and failure of the airframe while attempting recovery from loss of control during a steep 180 degree turn executed in an attempt to escape the weather. * Big Tex, the giant icon of the State Fair of Texas, had his beginnings in Kerens. In 1949, residents built a 49-foot-tall (15 m) Santa Claus constructed from iron drill casing and papier mache to help encourage holiday sales. In 1951, State Fair president R. L. Thornton purchased Santa's components for $750 and had Dallas artist Jack Bridges transform them into a cowboy for the annual fair. * On October 14, 2014 the fake news site National Report reported that a family of five in Purdon had contracted the Ebola virus. This was quickly distributed through social media as fact. Category:Texas Counties